The first two years
by Master Spy advenger
Summary: two years passed between Edward and Bella coming to Forks, ever wonder what happened? it had alot to do with Jessica and evil planning! rated T for some curse words and evilness
1. the first sight

Jessica's point of view

I sat at my vanity that morning making sure there was not one flaw to be found on my face. I touched up my lip gloss, put another thin layer of mascara on, and then smiled. Perfect, just like always. Today I said good bye to the old Jessica, little middle school Jessica, I was now a high schooler, right around the corner from graduating.

These were going to be my four years, if all the boys coveted eighth grade Jessie then they would die over high school Jessica. Today was perfect, my makeup was perfect, and my hair was perfect, my outfit was perfect, all I had to do was pick a cute guy to brighten the life of and my entire life would be perfect, I would be one stop closer to getting out of this miserable town. Of all the things I have hated, I hate Forks the most. I would make a much better fit in, say, L.A., why did I have to be born here? Nobody had ever heard of Forks, we get no sun, and a person from Forks has never been a model, which is my dream.

When I was younger I dreamed about going on America's Next Top Model, but when Lauren and I were shopping in Seattle last year and saw a flyer posted in the mall window for a casting call for ANTM, it said the shortest you could be was five feet, eight inches. I'm never going to be that tall, so I just have to go out on my own and show the world that short models are better. I felt better when I found my calling in life, to turn the modeling world upside down and show them whose boss.

"Jessica!" Mom called from the bottom floor "You're going to be late if you don't get down here right now!"

I can't be late today; I have to make the perfect grand entrance and running to get to class on time is not what I had in mind. I snagged one more look in the mirror and grabbed my book bag, walking down the stairs slowly so I wouldn't trip in my new high heels that were at least three inches tall that I had paired with a slightly too long pair of dark wash jeans.

"I'm ready to go" I told her, cursing the fact that it was raining out and I had to cover my new dark purple top with my raincoat until I got in the school, where I would quickly take it off and shove it in my locker to be forgotten, the hideous thing that looks more like something a boy would wear than a girl.

When I shut the car door I was annoyed to find that mom didn't have the radio on, which meant she wanted to talk to me about something.

"What did I do this time?" I asked. Mom always seemed to find some reason to get pissed at me, even when I clearly did nothing wrong and she just can't appreciate the fact that her daughter is almost perfect.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that there are going to be some new kids at school today" She answered innocently.

I hated how that was big news here, in California in any given school in any given state there are three or more new kids every day, yet we haven't had one in over five years.

"How many is 'some'?" I asked.

"Five, they are all adopted by the new doctor, someone told me their names, I think there's a Rosalie and maybe a Edward or something like that, they all have weird names" She told me. Who names their kid Edward? That name just screams early nineteen hundreds to me.

"Is that all?" I asked, bored already.

"I want you to be nice to them Jessica, it can't be easy moving to a new town where every body's grown up together"

"Well, they're adopted, they're probably used to moving around a lot" I answered, bored out of my mind.

"I'm serious Jessica. Be. Nice" She emphasized each word as if I was a five year old she was trying to teach the alphabet to.

"Aren't I always nice?" I asked, my turn to sound innocent. I didn't get an answer to that question.

"Have a good day" Mom said when we got to the school.

Forks high is the very cornerstone of how tiny this town is. We don't even top three hundred students, and I doubt we ever will, since we just got our first new kids since we were in the fourth grade.

Surprisingly I was early to school, and met up with Lauren, my BFF/ partner in crime in a matter of seconds.

After talking about what we were going to do this year, new boys we wanted to date, new stores in Seattle we wanted to visit, the topic turned to the new kids again.

"So did you hear we're getting new people today?" Lauren asked me.

"Are you kidding, if I hear it one more time I'm going to throw up" I answered. So I had only heard it once, it was by far enough to annoy me.

"Well, there they are right now" Lauren told me, pointing behind me.

A silver Volvo that was way nicer than any of the grandparently cars that filled our student parking lot filled an empty parking space not too far away from us. A big dark haired boy that looked like he took steroids got out first, fallowed by a blond that looked like she had her fair share of plastic surgery, then another blond, a boy this time that looked like he cut himself, helped a little dark haired girl that looked anorexic out of the back seat.

Lastly, a bronze haired boy got out of the front seat. You have to be kidding me; he looks like a freaking God! I think I just found the boy whose life I choose to enlighten. He looked at me just then, oh my God, he must like me back! I will make this boy mine even if it kills me.

"Jesus, do you see the blond boy?" Lauren asked, sounding stunned by the sight of him.

"Are you kidding, look at the one with the messy brown hair!" I ordered. She glanced at him quickly, but then went right back to gawking at the blond boy.

"He's okay I guess, but nowhere near the blond if you ask me" She said, half off in own little dream world. Lauren is crazy if she picks the emo over the God, I don't know anyone else that would pick him out of the two. _Too bad to all those other girls _I thought _that boy is _mine. I would make sure of it.

Just then the warning bell rang, and Lauren and I went our separate ways for first period, agreeing to meet at the lunch table we claimed as our own at open house the previous week.

I had English first hour, one of my least favorite classes. This was going to be so boring, I always pass this class even when I don't listen to a word the teacher says. Oh did that talent come in handy for this class. Who came walking in the classroom but the Godlike boy and his anorexic sister? I was so lucky, I had him for the very first class of the day, which meant I had first dibs on him, and it was fate that we be together.

My stomach flipped a couple times when Mr. Pusc told him to sit in the empty desk right next to me, it really was fate now! We would start dating, get married, and grow old together as fate would have it. Did I just see him laugh as I thought that? Must have been something his sister said or something, they were walking right next to each other.

When the teacher called role I found out his name was Edward Cullen and his sister was Alice, seriously, who has those names? But Edward seemed fit the name perfectly, it was just so him. Hmm… Jessica Cullen, I like the sound of that. Just tack in my middle name which happens to be Angel, Jessica Angel Cullen, I could be Edward's angel!

I daydreamed about me and Edward for the rest of the period, not paying any attention to the classroom rules, it wasn't like I wasn't going to hear these all six more times today, I might as well daydream while I'm in close proximity to my soul mate. Was he laughing again? Oh well, his smile was perfect, so I was glad to see him laugh. It was kind of crooked, but that's what made it so cute and irresistible. It made me smile too, did he see my smile? I've been told it's very attractive to boys.

By the end of the period I was singing a song inside my head, which went something like; Edward is going to be my boyfriend, Edward is going to be my boyfriend, Edward is going to be my boyfriend, over and over again. By now Edward was outright trying to hold back his laughter, as was his tiny sister behind me. Seriously, I didn't know what was so funny.

The bell rang then, and I waited for Edward to come up and ask me out on a date, but he just went off to his next class without so much as looking at me. How cute, I thought, he's shy. The shy boys are always the best, everybody knows that.

So now I had math, something I actually enjoyed. Sadly I didn't have this class with Edward, but he passed by the classroom on his way to his next class, so before I went in I called out "Edward!"

He stopped and turned slowly, as if he thought he was going to regret this soon in life.

"I'm Jessica" I said, going up to him. "I was wondering if you would like me to show you around town sometime."

"No thank you, I'm sure I can find every thing myself, it isn't that big of a town, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class" He answered. Still playing shy, huh Edward?

I derailed into the classroom, and sat back in the annoy desk- chair and waited for the rules and guidelines to be over so I could see if I have my next class with Eddie. I kept daydreaming about Edward and my life together, I would do my modeling and he would be a supportive husband, I thought. We would probably get married early, since the life of a model is so demanding that I won't have time for a wedding once I really get started. I've always wanted to get married on Christmas Eve, with all my bridesmaids in red floor length gowns that wouldn't be too pretty to take the attention off me but not ugly enough to embarrass my wedding. I was going to wear a fluffy white wedding dress with a white diamond tiara nestled in my hair, Edward would be wearing a simple black suit, just like tradition calls for, the perfect husband and wife.

Edward was going to love my wedding plans, of course I wouldn't tell him until we had been dating for two or so years I don't want to make things weird or something like that by basically asking him to propose so soon. I did want him to do it early though, I thought early marriage was romantic.

When the bell rang for that class I had to stop at my locker to pick up the history text book I had gotten and thrown in there at open house, along with a few others. My locker was right next to Lauren's, both of ours were on the top, and then, next to Lauren on the bottom shelf is that little Alice. I wondered if they put her on the bottom on purpose since she's so small she barely had to bend down at all to open it and get her things out.

Lauren almost passed out when she saw that Jasper was at Alice's locker with her, his hand on her shoulder as she put books in and took some out. That was weird, you don't really see brothers and sisters doing that. Maybe he's just protective of her or something because he's older and they're adopted or something. Lauren tried not to stare at him as she grabbed a book out of her locker and slammed it closed, while I just marveled at how Edward would soon be mine. As Lauren and I were walking away we heard Alice and Jasper start talking for the first time since we got there.

"I'll see you at lunch" Alice told him. I turned around to see that she had straightened up and now had one arm wrapped around his waist.

"I love you Alice" He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Jasper" She said before removing her arm and they went off to their separate classes.

"Did you see that?!" Lauren asked. "That was totally not a brother/sister relationship!"

"It would so gross if they were dating, even if they aren't blood related." I answered.

"How could he stay with her after he's seen me?" She asked "Did you see the size of her? She isn't any bigger than my eight year old little brother!" She sounded really pissed off right now, so I just went on with my wedding plans while Lauren insulted Alice and talked about the reasons she and Jasper would make a much better couple. I told her she could steal Jasper from Alice just to make her happy, she really needed to shut up and let me think about my Edward right now.

I decided that after school, I was going to just ask Edward out, tell him I like him and know that he likes me back. There was o way he could say no after all, I was Jessica, and I was perfect.


	2. One day down

**Wow I'm horrible for not getting around to this story sooner ): I got caught up in all my other stories, it's so hard not too on this site! Any way, this is a decent sized chapter ( for me anways), so enjoy, and I'll try not to take forever and a day next time!**

Lauren was still muttering under her breath as we walked into the cafeteria and we were both immediately attacked by artificial heat and the smell of cheese and meat. She was extremely pissed that Jasper had even bothered with the girl he was dating, she thought he should have waited until he met her. I never knew how childish Lauren could be, she should just go break them up already and stop complaining about it! I wasn't about to tell her this though, Lauren wasn't best known for her sweet and patient personality after all. In fact she could be down right scary if she wanted to be.

While we looked for our table in the crowd of freshmen looking for tables that weren't claimed by older students, lines being formed to get lunches, and people looking for their friends, which wasn't easy, let me tell you. After we pasted a few girls holding their arms up to each other to see who had the deepest tan, all of which were pathetically light, we saw everyone else from our group. Everyone was there but Angela, but knowing her she probably offered to clean the overhead sheets during lunch hour or something.

I took a set next to Mike, inching closer to him. I hoped Edward would look this way, seeing me with another boy would make him so jealous. Lauren sat across from me, her eyes darting around the room. Her eyes widened then rested in the back corner, the one I had my back to. I shot a quick look there, and saw what I was scared of.

"Are you mentally ill Lauren?" I hissed "What if Jasper sees you staring at him?"

"Then it only means he was looking back" Lauren huffed, but averted her eyes any way. The girl had lost her mind, if Jasper saw her looking at him, then Edward would think I was a freak for hanging out with her. I pray to God nobody saw her, or she may have just ruined everything for me.

Still, the thought that Edward was right behind me shot a chill through me. What if he was looking at me, and I didn't even know it? Really it couldn't hurt to take one peek, would it? May it would, but before I could control it, my mind sent the single to my neck to turn the other way, and my eyes to find Edward. It didn't take long, with all five of them together, they were impossible to miss. A blind guy could find them on a dark night.

With a sinking heart I saw that Edward was looking every place but my face. I blinked then looked again, hoping to have missed something in his eyes, maybe they flicked to me every so often and I just didn't catch it. Nothing, not one single glace.

"Are you mentally ill?" Lauren mimics in a high pitched, tone that I refuse to let hurt me. Lauren was just pissed because my guy wasn't dating anyone, and she would tell me she was sorry tomorrow. Of course I wouldn't say all was forgiven for a few hours, maybe even give her the cold shoulder for a while, until she was so relived I wasn't mad any more she wouldn't even be mad about me ignoring her.

I flip my head back, making sure to accent my hair falling in a halo around my shoulders and back in case Edward snuck a peek, and reached for my bag under the table. I took out a bottle of red nail polish and started to paint my finger nails, trying to keep my mind off all the fatty food around me and some annoying kids at the table next to us nagging about the smell my nail polish. Instead I let my mind wave off to Edward, how perfect he was, how amazing of a boyfriend he would be, how soft and warm I would feel in his arms. All of it just made me want him even more. I glanced up at the clock, two more hours until Edward would be mine. I felt like I had been waiting my whole life for this.

Just then Angela sat down at the table, looking like she was in a hurry. I hadn't even noticed that lunch was almost over and some people had gone outside to enjoy a sneak preview of the sun and blue sky.

"Where were you?" I asked half mindedly, not looking up from my pinky nail's second coat of polish.

"I had to go home for a few minutes to feed Tom, he still needs the bottle every few hours and my mom didn't want to do it, so she came and got me" She answered.

Tom was a lamb that Angela found abandoned by his mother over the summer and insisted on keeping. I don't why she did it, but she cared for the thing like he was a newborn baby. She even got up at two and four in the morning to bottle feed him. Whatever the reason, Tom was going to a farm in town next month, it had taken forever for Angela to find someone that would take Tom and promise not to mistreat him for wool or kill him for meat.

"Will you look over there" I told her, nodding my head toward the Cullen's table, lowering my voice even though the noise by tall the people in here would easily cover it up.

"Yeah, I saw them earlier today, aren't they nice?" Angela answered.

Leave it to Angela to only notice if a person was nice, and not how extremely breathtaking they were. But she had better keep those eyes off Edward if she knew what was good for her.

"It doesn't matter if they're nice Angela, haven't you noticed the guys?" I asked "Don't you think it's weird they're dating each other?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, it's not like they're blood siblings or anything" She told me calmly.

Again, leave it to her to look at things that way, why did she have to be such a goody-goody? It made me look bad, and I couldn't afford to look bad today of all days.

The bell rang then, finally. One hour closer to asking out Edward, only two classes left, I could do this. It's gonna happen, and it's gonna happen soon, that's all that mattered.

I played with my hair during sixth hour, and my nails seventh, my mind always on my future with Edward. If only I could see into the future so I knew what would happen! Oh well, I could imagine my perfect life just fine, and the way I pictured it was the only way it was allowed to happen. God help anyone that wanted to stand in my way, because they wouldn't even stand a chance against me.

When the bell for seventh rang and we were let out of the classroom, I was the first one out by far. I didn't want to miss Edward and have to wait a whole day to become his girlfriend.

When I got to the parking lot a gazed around the lot, looking for the sliver car every where. I looked frantically, my eyes and neck working at record speed, but the reality was there, Edward had already left.

Damn it.

Where was Lauren when you needed her?


	3. Chapter 3

"And he just left like it was no big deal!" I exclaimed. After successfully tracking down Lauren when I accepted the fact that Edward was terrified of me asking him out because he thought I was totally out of his league, we both went to her house to talk in private.

"Guys can be so stupid," Lauren said, flicking through the latest copy of _Us Weekly_ on her bedand popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth. Unlike me, Lauren was totally unable to resist the urge to eat the buttery popcorn which she felt the need to douse in salt. One day she was going to be fat and obese while I was a perfect size zero.

"Lauren, focus!" I commanded, ripping the magazine from her hands and throwing it across the room. All she was able to do in protest was turn around on her back and moan. Didn't she ever go to a gym? The image of Lauren as a size fourteen popped back into my head, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Besides," I went on, "You have a much worse situation; your crush already _has _a girlfriend, even if she is his sister."

"Ouch, you just might as well have ripped my heart out right then," Lauren told me, placing a hand over heart. Drama queen with no boyfriend. "And unlike you, I have the superb ability to break them up with a bat of my eyelashes." She said in a nagging voice, like she actually could.

"I'd really like to see you try," I said in a voice I used on the newbie sixth graders last year. Lauren didn't like this, and her face turned a shade of red only pure rage could produce.

"Just because Edward doesn't like you mean you can act like a total bitch to me!" She yelled.

"I'll act like a bitch all I want!" I yelled back, and then stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind me. From there I waited patiently right outside her door.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

"Jessica, I'm sorry," Lauren said, coming out of her room, saying it louder than she had to because she thought I was already out the door.

"Apology accepted." I told her, and then went back in her room.

"I can't stand when you do that!" Lauren told me, but I pretended like I didn't even hear her.

"You really didn't have to say that to her," Angela told me about two hours later. "And she really didn't have to say that to you either. You guys should be nicer to each other."

"Says the girl sitting in the mud feeding a goat." I retorted. It was true; Angela had the ever growing Tom half on her lap while she held an oversized bottle in her left hand. She said this was his last bottle before he went on to actual food. Like I cared, if it were up to me, make him into lamb chops.

"Tom isn't a goat, he is a lamb." Angela told me, acting like the harsh words didn't faze her at all.

After leaving Lauren's house I called Angela and told her I was coming over as soon as my mom would give me a ride. I was officially counting the days until I got a car and could drive myself around.

"Same thing." I sighed, looking up at the ever darkening sky. I couldn't help but let my mind wander over to the question of what Edward was doing right then. I wondered what he was thinking, and if it was about me. All day today I felt like he could read my mind, if he really could, I wondered if my thoughts scared him. I had to laugh at myself there, no one could really read minds, and it was about as possible as being able to see the future.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me back to reality, and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. Before I could even say hello, my mom said, "I'm waiting outside of Angela's house, get to the car now." And hung up before I could protest or even say okay or goodbye. I groaned and turned back to Angela.

"My mom is here to get me, I have to go."

"Okay, good luck with Edward." She called after me, but I was already at least seven feet away. I had major planning to do back home.

The next morning I got up and did the exact same thing I did yesterday. This was a historic moment for me, the very first time I had ever done my first day of school routine on a day other than the first day of school. It was justified though, this was way more important than the first day of school, it was the day Edward would become my boyfriend forever and always.

As if it were a sign from God himself, the sun was even shining. What were the odds? It must be a sign, the air reeked of omen.

When I got to school I didn't bother wasting time looking for Angela or Lauren, I went right for Mike, Tyler, and Eric. The more boys Edward saw me with, the better, that way he would get good and jealous. I convinced them to wait right out front, right where I knew Edward would soon be pulling up.

The minutes ticked by and I started checking my watch more and more often. The time for first period to start drew nearer and nearer, and I was starting to get seriously worried. Wasn't there like some Bird Flu epidemic emergency alert or something? What if he got it and was dying right now! Then it dawned on me that only people in like really poor countries were getting it right now, Edward probably just had a cold or something. But still, his whole freaky family being gone? Weird.

Oh. My. God. What if they moved back to wherever they came from? Wasn't it Alaska or something? I would never see him again! My life would be over; I would have to commit suicide.

The bell for fist period rang, and there was great shifting as packs of kids went this way and that, all trying desperately to be on time.

Why did it matter? My life was over.


	4. And oh how it glowed

That day was the longest day in my entire history as a student in Forks Public school district. I felt like someone was pushing hard on my chest the whole time, and thinking gave me a headache. I wanted to know where Edward was, it wasn't like he could get sick when he was just fine yesterday, right? And all his brothers and sisters happened to be sick as well? I'm no Nancy Drew, but that just didn't seem so likely. Unless I was like Nancy Drew and just never realized it. Hey, you learn something new every day.

But still, where in Holy Hell was Edward? If someone would just tell me he was still alive and still a resident of Forks then I could get on with my day in somewhat peace until he got back, but no one seemed to know. It still baffles me that a God like him just wound up in Forks, land of all that is nothing, for me to stumble and fall in love upon. A little…. Creepy if you asked me. In a good way, I would never complain to what ever higher power made it happen.

But whatever higher power gave me the habit of chewing my finger nails, I was not so thankful for. I was sure that Edward would never date a biter, a stutterer, or anyone that was clumsy. The girl for Edward had to be perfect, and I was… except for the nail biting. Still, I was nervous, so my nails became my way to vent throughout the day. Soon, they looked like they had been stuck through a paper shredder.

This was my main activity in Art class, while I sat there trying to draw a clown. For some reason, the teacher was obsessed with us being able to turn every day objects into something artistic, and for some sick reason, clown was one of them. It really didn't help that the art teacher stood over me the whole time yelling,

"Is that the best you can do? That's a disgrace to clowns every where! I expected more from you!"

Apparently he thinks teenagers respond to 'constructive criticism'. For the love of all that is holy, this guy needs a bird or something. Maybe he can talk Angela into letting him barrow Tom, which ought to give him a little nit of a life. Not that Angela would ever dare part from her beloved baby. God, she makes me want to gag whenever she talks about that stupid animal. I was secretly counting down the days until he went to the peaceful farmer. I might even go to see him off, though the idea of having to deal with Angela…I think I'll pass. God only knows how she'll take the loss of the mangy animal.

The rest of the day passed by in a haze, a horrible, darkened, forbidding haze that I never want to go back to. Seven separate times I got out my cell phone asking everyone, anyone, in my phonebook if they knew what had happened to Edward. Today was my day to ask him out and make him mine forever! How was I going to do that if he wasn't here? I was obviously going to have to be much more drastic in my plans than I originally anticipated… all I had to do was go home, modify my scheme, then return to school in the morning, track down Edward, and start this bad boy. Operation Edward is a go. It was going to be just like mission impossible, only my mission would be much easier. How could Edward say no to me, after all? He was probably thinking about me right now, regretting not asking me out himself.

Finally, the bell rang and I could go home to wait for the next day. Sadly, dark storm clouds rolled in that night, slightly spoiling my mood. Nothing could bring me all the way down, however, and I intended to keep it that way.

That night I fixed my plans, talked to Angela and Lauren on three way (what did we do all day before three way calling? Talking to only one other person is so lonely!). Then picked out the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow. Third day in a row I was repeating my first day of school routine, this should be in the history books for all to see and appreciate forever more. They wished they were lucky enough to be me.

The day brought itself in with heavy rain and thunderstorm warnings throughout Forks. Not the weather I had in mind, but I guess it'll have to do, since if Edward is not made my boyfriend within the next ten hours, I'll do something drastic. One thing's for sure, if things don't go my way (even though there is no way Edward could ever say no to me) it will be a bad day for all involved. Make that a very, very bad day. Worse than the day the anti Christ comes and giant owls invade the planet, feeding us all to their giant young. I could make that happen if I happened to feel like it.

I stepped out of my mom's car (why was it that you had to wait until you were sixteen to drive? I was totally capable of driving!) And scanned the parking lot. There, in the same spot it was the first day of school, sat the silver Volvo, as if it were just waiting for me! Edward was here today, I could have jumped up and down, clapping my hands and screaming like a little girl if I didn't value my social status.

Mike, Tyler, Eric, and countless other admirers swarmed me as I went toward the building, but I paid them no mine (well, almost no mind anyway) and continued to search for the boy I have no probably confessing I dreamed about last night. It didn't take that long, and I took several deep breathes before walking up to him.

**Mwhahahaha!!!!!! Cliff hanger! I'm that evil (:**


	5. No way

What the holy hell? What in the name of fuck? Did that boy really say no to _me? _Was he blind or else mentally incompetent? He had to be, there was no boy in this school that would not die to have me, even if they had to chase me, now I was chasing him! Any other boy would have a heart attack from joy, but this... this _idiot _said no! How could he? There had to be something the matter with him. He couldn't see my beauty, that had to be it. There was no way it was my fault.

I decided I would do whatever it took to make him see me and realize how much he loved me. It was for his own good, after all, why should he go his whole life without his one true love? He would thank me one day, when we were married, and he saw just how much his heart sang for me. Then he would regret ever denying me the first time, and thanking God for the second chance. The only thing I had to do was find the way, but it shouldn't be too hard. I made boys fall in love with me every day after all, I could have Edward in the bag before the day was done.

That thought made me much less mad at him, since, after all, it wasn't his fault he was having a bad day, and I would be there once he really understood how much he loved me. That was what true love was for, wasn't it? I could help him, if only he would let me.

It was... awkward to say the least to sit in English class with him, tough. It seemed like his sister was... laughing at him, and he was shooting her dangerous looks. One time, I saw her look at me and burst out laughing, and Edward looked as though he could snap her neck because of it. He might have said something, but I didn't catch it, and he was talking really fast. God, that was annoying. Even though I was gossip queen of the school (single handedly found out exactly _why _one girl left school last year. Maybe she'll use a condom next time) he could skip the secretiveness, because all it did was annoy the hell out of everyone.

Oddly, I started to wonder how Lauren planned to break up Jasper and Alice. They seemed like a happy little couple, but... Lauren was smart. She could do it if she gave it enough time... maybe. I wasn't going to let her get Jasper before I got Edward, since Edward was single, and I didn't have to tear a nice little dream team to get him. The again, at the rate Lauren was going, she wouldn't even be close to Jasper before the end of the school year. She was the one who was going to lose, not me. Jessica Stanley always won. It should just be made a law all ready that I would always get my way, since that was how fate had it all my life.

And at lunch period, I was sure I was going to win our little race. Lauren looked as though she had been crying, and she refused to tell me why in 'such a public place' as she put it, but she promised to call me about it tonight. Ha, Jasper probably told her she had no chance with him, ever. With only one glance at the Cullen's table, I could tell she sure wasn't any closer, since Jasper had Alice basically on his lap. God, spare me. Lauren would be ranting for years to come if she didn't at least get one date with the emo kid. And who was going to have to listen to all of that? That's right, me, because I am such a good friend that I put up with that stuff. Lauren is so freaking lucky she has me, she doesn't even know. Maybe one of these days I'd throw a false- in- my- end fight so she knows just what it's like to not be able to talk to me for a month or so, then we'd see how much she appreciated me.

Ugh, then again, I hope she gets the stupid boy first. Then I won't have to put up with her whining for days and weeks and months while I was trying to enjoy my boyfriend. She would never let it rest until she had him, I knew that for a fact. She would go on and on and on until I just wanted to tie her to a flag ole and beat her senseless. Hmmm..... would it ever come to that? I wouldn't put it past her. It's best not to put things past Lauren.

Well, one thing I also knew for a fact was that boys responded well to jealousy.

"Mike," I said seductively, "Will you come sit by me?" I sounded so innocent and sexy at the exact same time. I am such a master, a true artist in fact. I should go into acting. Not that Mike wasn't cute or any thing, but he was no Edward Cullen, put it that way.

"Uh, sure?" Mike said, sounding like he was asking a question, fear showing in his eyes. God I love when people fear me, it makes me feel so powerful. In any case, Mike did trade places with Angela, and I tried to do every thing possible that attract attention to our table so Edward would see us. More like, me all over Mike. Let's see how he took rejecting me when he saw I all ready had another guy lined up, he meant that little to me. He would be begging to prove his worth after he saw this. I didn't dare look over and see if he saw any tough, the best I could do was to talk and laugh as loudly as possible, yelling at some times to get the point across. Plenty of people saw, I'm sure, so Edward must have.

I had the next period with Edward's two sisters, so I knew they might comment on my little show in that class and tell me if Edward saw and how he reacted exactly.

It was a science class, so we were at lab tables. Of course, Rosalie and Alice were lab partners.

"Just so you know," Rosalie said when I walked by, "Our brother doesn't respond well to girls who make players out of themselves to get him." She sounded like the perfect cross of warning and bitchiness. She was like those girls that complemented girls to their face, and as soon as they were gone, completely bashed them. I could use her on my team.

"We'll see." I said plainly, biting back more choice words and emotions.

"You're pretty much wasting your time." Alice warned me, writing something in her notebook and not looking up from it while she talked. She, on the other hand, souned like she really just wanted to keep me from making myself look like a fool over a boy I wasn't going to get. Yeah, right.

"Yeah, and you're not going to have a boyfriend soon!" I said, topping my voice a little and letting emotions from all the stress come out in it.

"You mean your little friend?" she asked, looking like we were talking about the weather, "I don't think that's going any where, sorry." She still didn't look up from the supid notebook.

"Well it is." I said, not leaving any room for debate. See how she takes _that. _She smirked. Ugh, I had totally better things to do with my time, so I was the bigger person and walked away from them both. Now Lauren _had _to get Jasper away from that freak.


End file.
